I'm yours
by Yashina Uzumaki
Summary: Saat cinta kalian di uji, mana yang akan lebih kau percayai? Orang yang kau cintai? Atau sederet bukti semu? / GaaFemNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Suara dering ponselnya di pagi hari, membangunkan seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang terbuai oleh mimpinya yang indah bersama seorang gadis yang di claim adalah miliknya seorang, hanya miliknya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan dia biarkan memiliki malaikat pirangnya itu.

"Hm~ Hallo.."jawab sang remaja laki-laki pada siapa saja yang menelponnya di pagi buta –menurutnya- ini.

"haaahh~"terdengar helaan nafas yang menyahut dari sebrang telpon."Kau belum bangun? Ini sudah jam sembilan pagi. Memangnya panda juga berhibernasi yah?"terdengar bukan seperti pertanyaan, melainkan kalimat bernada mengejek yang jelas-jelas terdengar sempurna di telinga sang remaja laki-laki.

"Tutup mulutmu Naru. Aku ngantuk." jengkel saat tidur kita terganggu? Wajar. Apa lagi di tambah dengan sebuah ejekan dan mungkin apabila sang remaja laki-laki bisa melihat orang yang mengejeknya dia yakin, seorang gadis yang di panggilnya Naru itu sedang menunjukkan seringai kemenangan yang sudah membuatnya terpancing emosi.

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulutku. Dan jangan harap kau akan mendengar suaraku mulai menit berikutnya dan seterusnya."

Mendengar kalimat berupa ancaman dari sang penelpon yang jelas-jelas sangat berarti bagi sang remaja laki-laki, membuat seluruh nyawanya yang belum berkumpul langsung berbaris minta di absen oleh memori otaknya, dan kantuknya pun hilang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau dimana? Aku akan segera kesana. Dan teruslah bicara walau menit-menit berlalu. Aku tak akan menyuruhmu untuk diam. Naruto bicara sekarang! Keluarkan suaramu."terdengah tawa kecil dari gadis bernama Naruto itu. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, bila sang remaja laki-laki memberondongnya dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan seperti itu. Jadinya ia hanya bisa menahan geli tanpa bisa menjawab.

"hahaha..apa-apaan kau itu? Aku hanya bercanda tau. Dan perlu kau ingat, aku tak akan berhenti bicara untukmu walau aku akan bisu sekali pun, Gaara!"

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance**

Main chara : **GaaFemNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING :** Abal, gaje, AU, Typo (sangat), gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

Summary : **Pengusaha yang sukses dan model yang terkenal. Dingin dan hangat. Merah dan kuning. Perbedaan adalah satu puzzel untuk sebuah kecocokan, kan?**

#

#

#

**_Enjoy_**

"Aaahhhk,,"

Pekikan terdengar dari seorang gadis manis nan imut yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman saat dirasakannya ada sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar di lehernya. Dan saat sang gadis yang mempunyai helaian rambut pirang, kulit berwarna tan, tiga goresan halus di masing-masing pipinya dan bola mata biru sebiru lautan mendongakkan wajahnya ke samping untuk melihat siapa orang brengsek yang telah lancang menyentuhnya, dan yang dia lihat pertama kali adalah warna merah menyala. Seketika, niat untuk menghajar orang brengsek itu hilang diganti dengan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Huuh,,ku kira siapa."gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu memajukan bibirnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipi chubynya, tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlambat. Dan teruslah bicara, aku rindu suaramu."

"Tadi saat di telpon kau menyuruhku untuk diam, sekarang malah langsung menyuruhku untuk bicara."Naruto pura-pura merajuk untuk melihat kelanjutan reaksi yang akan di berikan laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan otot-otot yang terlihat pas di badannya – lo kira baju- mulai berlutut di depan Naruto. Rambut merah maroonnya di mainkan oleh hembusan angin, dan tato kanji Ai yang terlihat tanpa halangan di jidatnya menambah kesan cool pada wajah yang di lapisi kulit putih yang halus.

"Tadi aku benar-benar lelah, jadinya saat aku bangun pun nyawaku belum terkumpul"jelas sang laki-laki yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara.

"Alasan."suatu kesenangan bagi Naruto bila bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi terlihat memelas dan memohon hanya untuk hal yang sangat sepele seperti ini.

"Naru aku mohon, tadi itu aku hanya asal bicara, aku menyesal. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan mati bila kau tak di sisiku."gerakan tangan Gaara sudah mulai mengacak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi. Inilah satu fakta yang di takutkan Naruto bila ia sudah main-main dengan perasaan seorang Gaara.

Trauma.

Ketakutan akan sesuatu benda atau hal yang berujung pada dimana kau tak akan mau mengalaminya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan saat ini Gaara sedang hilang kendali dengan membayangkan sebuah trauma yang mungkin dia rasakan akan terulang lagi.

Kehilangan seseorang yang dia sayangi, cintai, dan yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan orang tua, kakak, dan yang terburuk yang sedang di fikirkannya adalah kehilangan mataharinya, malaikatnya, cintanya, orang yang berharga baginya, satu-satunya orang yang berada disisinya saat ini, Uzumaki Naruto-nya.

Gerakan Gaara makin meliar dengan berjongkok dan meremas rambut merahnya, seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan itu sukses menambah kecemasan Naruto akan kekasihnya itu.

"He-hei,,Gaara..aku di sini. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, bersamamu, dan selalu mencintaimu. Tenanglah."Naruto ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Gaara. Naruto meraih kepala Gaara dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang.

Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto dan mulai menyamankan kepalanya di lekukan leher gadis itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, menentramkan hati -fikirnya-.

"Kau sudah janji tak akan meninggalkan aku seperti yang lainnya. Kau sudah berjanji Naruto."Gaara mulai membuka suara setelah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ya,,aku sudah janji. Dan aku tak akan mengingkarinya. Jadi, ayolah Gaara, kau membuatku takut dengan bersikap seperti ini lagi."ya Gaara memang terkadang sering bersikap ketakutan seperti ini hanya karna hal sepele yang dilakukan Naruto untuk mengerjai Gaara-nya itu.

Mereka mulai bangkit dari acara peluk-peluk duduknya(?). tapi Gaara masih enggan melepaskan pelukan lengannya pada pinggang Naruto. Sepertinya dia benar-benar takut kali ini.

"Gaara, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini? Aku ingin duduk dulu."bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Gaara malah menyeret Naruto untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di taman itu dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan Naruto tanpa melepas pelukan di pinggang Naruto.

"Sudah duduk bukan?"terkadang Naruto berfikir bahwa Gaara mempunyai banyak kepribadian yang bisa berubah-ubah dalam beberapa menit sekali, karna sekarang dia sudah bersikap seperti seorang anak yang takut kehilangan ibunya.

"Aku jadi merasa seperti mengasuh anak kecil. Kau menempel padaku seperti aku ibumu saja."

"Kau lebih dari sekedar ibu bagiku, kau adalah nafasku, detak jantungku, denyut nadiku. Tak ada kau di sisiku, bisa di pastikan aku akan mati detik itu juga, Naru."

Naruto tertegun mendengar penuturan dari mulut Gaara yang terucap tanpa hambatan, lancar dan seperti sudah di hafal untuk diucapkan kembali. Naruto menghelah nafas-lagi. Menghadapi Gaara yang sedang mengubah kepribadiannya menjadi tukang gombal sungguh sangat menggelikan.

"Kau menjijikan Gaara, berhenti bicara gombal seperti itu."

"Aku tak menggombal, kau memang hidupku Naru. Apa aku bukan hidupmu juga?"dan kali ini Gaara yang akan memulai permainannya.

"aah itu..aku. kau mau menggodaku ya?"Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya karna kesal sudah terpancing oleh gombalan Gaara.

"Hahaha,,kau membuatku sangat OOC hari ini."

"Salahmu."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau kemana? Kau tak hanya membangunkan ku pagi-pagi untuk berdiam diri di taman inikan?"tanya Gaara mulai membuka topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Kita harus mengambil kartu undangan kita. Bukankah hari ini semuanya selesai?"perkataan Naruto sukses membuat Gaara menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Untung kau memberitahu ku."

"Kau hanya terlalu lelah Gaara. Istirahatkan dirimu satu minggu sebelum pernikahan kita. Aku tak mau kau nantinya sakit mendadak dan aku akan menikah dengan orang lain."

"Dan akan ku pastikan, laki-laki yang berani menikahimu selain aku akan mendekam di rumah sakit selamanya."

"Hahahaha,,kejam sekali kau Gaara."Naruto puas dengan ucapan Gaara, karna itu artinya, Gaara benar-benar mencintainya.

"Ayo, apa lagi yang kita tunggu. Setelah mengambilnya, kita harus segera menyebarkannya."

"Okeh..ayo!"

Naruto dan Gaara berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju tempat percetakan yang mencetak kartu undangan pernikahan mereka berdua. Apa kalian masih ada yang belum mengerti? Baiklah akan aku perjelas sekarang.

GaaNaru, adalah sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Awalnya mereka hanyalah teman, tapi karna pengakuan malu-malu dari Gaara dan masalalu yang membuat ikatan mereka lebih lengkap, jadilah mereka menyatukan hubungan dengan sebuah rasa yang di namakan cinta.

Kehilangan kedua orang tua bukanlah hal yang mungkin kita lupakan, apa lagi bila ke dua orang tua mu meninggal tepat di depan matamu. Terbaring dengan tubuh yang sudah kaku dan darah yang bercecer di setiap sudut rumah, adalah pemandangan mengerikan yang Gaara lihat saat memasuki rumahnya setelah sepulang sekolah, di sekolah menengah pertama. Ke dua orang tuanya di bunuh dengan sadis di rumahnya sendiri.

Dan saat itu Gaara hanya tinggal dengan kedua kakaknya dan dengan Naruto sebagai tetangga juga sahabat Gaara sejak kecil.

Hari-hari di lalui Gaara seperti biasa sampai saat Gaara menginjak kelas dua belas di sekolah menengah atas, kedua kakak Gaara mengalami kecelakaan, terjun bebas ke sebuah jurang dan jasad keduanya hancur dikarenakan ledakan yang terjadi saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi menghantam tanah dan bebatuan yang ada di dasar jurang. Dan Gaara memulai hidupnya sebatang kara.

Takut di tinggalkan lagi oleh orang-orang yang sangat di sayanginya, menjadikan trauma yang tidak mendasar dan tanpa akhir terjadi pada Gaara. Dan Keluarga Namikaze adalah semangat hidup Gaara yang terakhir. Tapi takdir sepertinya mempermainkan Gaara dan Naruto saat itu. Kedua orang tua Naruto mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka akan pergi berlibur di Suna. Tidak hanya Gaara, Naruto pun sekarang hanyalah Gadis yatim piatu.

Saat Gaara mulai tenang dengan semua tekanan-tekanan, dia bangkit dan memulai bisnis ayahnya yang hanpir bangkrut karna tidak adanya pemimpin. Dan dia berhasil.

Gaara sekarang adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses di Konoha. Dan Naruto, berbekalkan paras yang manis dan cantik, mulai mencoba peruntungannya menjadi model saat lulus sekolah. Dan terbukti dengan banyaknya foto Naruto di majalah-majalah dan iklan-iklan di layar televisi saat ini, Naruto adalah model yang terkenal.

Cocok bukan. Pengusaha yang sukses dan model yang terkenal. Dingin dan hangat. Merah dan kuning. Perbedaan adalah satu puzzel untuk sebuah kecocokan, kan?

.  
>.<p>

Naruto dan Gaara terus berjalan menuju percetakan tempat mencetak kartu undangan pernikahan mereka. Perbincangan pun menghiasi perjalanan mereka, walau kebanyakan hanya Naruto yang mengoceh.

Di sepanjang jalan banyak pejalan kaki lain yang terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan juga ketampanan mereka berdua. Wajarlah mereka begitu jadi pusat perhatian, selain karna Naruto adalah model yang berarti public figure, juga ketenaran Gaara sebagai seorang pengusaha ternama. Ooh sempurna. Ucap batin para orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Aku merasa mereka melihat kita dengan tatapan lapar. Apa aku terlihat seperti paha ayam ya?"tanya Naruto karna risih di lihati seperti itu.

"Tidak, kau lebih mirip sosis. Badanmu tidak ada montok-montoknya, jadi tidak mungkin seperti paha ayam."timpal Gaara dengan seringai jahil yang bermain di wajahnya.

"a-apa? K-kau jahat sekali mengataiku seperti itu. Huuuh~menyebalkan."Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya lima senti(?)karna kesal oleh ejekan Gaara.

"Jangan manyun seperti itu, kau terlihat tambah jelek."sungguh hebat, batin Naruto. Gaara mengatakan ejekan itu tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dingin dan terkesan cuek, walau sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"Aaaarrgghh,,kau sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan Gaaraaa"dan teriakan Naruto barusan sukses membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menutup telinga karna tidak mau tuli mendadak.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kekesalan Naruto. `salah siapa kau mempermainkanku tadi, hah?`batin Gaara mendendam.

"Kita sudah dekat. Jalanmu jangan seperti siput pincang, dasar lamban."

"Siput tidak punya kaki, bodoh."dan Naruto mulai berlari mengejar Gaara yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke tempat percetakan.

.  
>.<p>

Sesampainya di tempat percetakan, Gaara langsung mengambil pesanan mereka. Surat undangan berwarna kuning dengan pita berukuran sedang berwarna merah. Surat undangan yang terlihat sederhana, karna mereka memang tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Kartu undangan yang sederhana tapi dengan perasaan cinta yang besar di dalamnya,istimewa bukan?

"Tidak kusangka hasilnya bagus juga. Warna kuning memang warna yang baguskan?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Yang jelas dua minggu lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."ucap Gaara yang kelewat semangat –dalam arti tersendiri baginya- dan penuh percaya diri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, bisa saja sebelum hari pernikahan kita, ada pangeran jahat yang mau merebut sang putri yaitu aku dari tangan sang putra mahkota."Naruto tertawa sendiri membayangkan pemikirannya itu. Menarik, batinnya.

"…"Gaara malah terdiam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalo dia kembali? Dan Pangeran jahatnya itu Sa-"

"Akan Aku Bunuh Dia"tiba-tiba Gaara memotong perkataan Naruto, dan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Aura membunuh menguar di sekelilingnya, membuat setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hihihi,,wajahmu lucu Gaara. Sudahlah tidak usah di fikirkan, dia tak mungkin kembali. Dan, aku lapar Gaara~. Kita ke ichiraku yuk."Naruto menarik tangan Gaara untuk pergi ke kedai ramen langganannya.

"Baiklah~, lihat saja kalau dia sampai kem-"

"Naruto…akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Dan sebuah suara sukses menghentikan perkataan Gaara.  
>dengan tampang horror Naruto dan Gaara mulai membalikan tubuh mereka untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya, bahwa yang mereka dengar adalah salah. Dan orang pertama yang merespon saat sepenuhnya berbalik adalah Naruto.<p>

"Sasuke-"

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."

#

#

**_TBC_**

#

#

Yas publikasi fic baru..#hehe#maaf kalo masih banyak typo. Dan memang pasti sangat buuaanyaaak banget.#hehe#

Emm~buat yang nunggu cerita Yas yang `Belive me, and come back to me` Yas gak janji buat nerusinnya. Sejujurnya Yas takut buat nerusin tuh cerita. Ada yang bilang ceritanya hampir sama sama punya Kanon1010. Tapi Yas berani suer Yas gak tau apa-apa. Kanon itu author favorit Yas, dan Yas orang yang pelupa, jadi Yas gak tau cerita Kanon yang mana yang sama.  
>jadi sekali lagi Yas minta maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa tuh fic sama. Dan maaf juga buat Kanon, Yas beneran gak ada maksud nge jiplak.<p>

Cerita yang ini juga kalo ada yang ngerasa sama, sama punya author yang lain, Yas minta maaf, karna ini cerita Yas dapet dari otak Yas sendiri, dan ini cerita special buat temen Yas#kita temenkan?# `namikaze malfoy` yang lagi badmood#gara-gara yas salah satunya#. Ayo semangat, Yas buat GaaNaru nih~

Akhir kata,,kalo ada yang kurang berkenan tulis aja di review atau PM. Yas terima dengan lapang dada.

Em..ada yang bersedia Review?

Review ya,,ya,,ya,,?#maksa#


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf lama update. Yas beneran lagi gak ada waktu buat ngetik*sok sibuk*  
>Ini juga ngetiknya kilat, jadinya pendek n banyak typo. Maaf~<p>

Yosh,,selamat membaca..

#

#

_sebelumnya_

"Naruto…akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Dan sebuah suara sukses menghentikan perkataan Gaara.  
>dengan tampang horror Naruto dan Gaara mulai membalikan tubuh mereka untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya, bahwa yang mereka dengar adalah salah. Dan orang pertama yang merespon saat sepenuhnya berbalik adalah Naruto.<p>

"Sasuke-"

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."

.

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance**

Main chara : **GaaFemNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo (sangat), gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

Summary : **Sudah kubilang bukan, yang aku cintai sekarang adalah kau. Yang ada di hatiku saat ini adalah kau. Jadi, percayalah padaku**.

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi ke kota kelahiranku ini. Konoha, betapa aku rindu kota ini dan juga merindukan malaikat pirang yang ku tinggalkan.`tidak apa Sasuke, Dobe-mu itu sangat mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu dan kembali ke sisimu` aku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku seorang bungsu Uchiha mengakui bahwa aku yang salah karna telah meninggalkan kekasihku dulu. Saat itu aku memang harus meninggalkannya. Pertama karna ayah mempercayakan anak perusahaannya padaku yang jauh dari kota Konoha, dan yang ke dua juga karna aku belum mampu dan tidak mungkin sanggup bahagia dan membahagiakannya bila jarak kami berjauhan. Apa kalian berfikir alasan kedua adalah alasan yang konyol? Menurutku tidak.

Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, dan aku seseorang yang ingin memiliki miliknya setuhnya. Selalu ada di sampingku dan selalu menemaniku. Egois? Tidak. Karna untukku, itulah cinta. Maka dari itu aku memilih berpisah dengan Dobe-ku sementara dan mencari sukses terlebih dahulu, setelahnya aku akan mencarinya dan akan melamarnya. Seperti niatku saat ini datang ke Konoha.

Sebenarnya tidak susah untukku mengetahui dimana Dobe-ku berada, karna sekarang dia adalah model terkenal di Konoha dan di kota-kota lainnya. Tapi sebelum aku menemuinya, aku ingin membeli hadiah dulu untuknya. Maka dari itu saat ini aku sedang ada di pusat kota Konoha, tempat dimana kau bisa menemukan berbagai macam toko, dari toko yang menyediakan perhiasan mewah, sampai toko pernak-pernik murahan pun ada. Dan kalian juga pasti sudah tau bukan kalau aku akan membeli hadiah apa untuk Dobe-ku?

**END SASUKE POV**

Berbekal sebuah kalung mewah dengan permata berwarna biru di tiap incinya, Uchiha Sasuke berjalan-jalan menghirup udara kota Konoha seorang diri tanpa mobilnya yang mewah yang dia tinggalkan terparkir di depan toko perhisan nomor satu di Konoha.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya berjalan di trotoar jalan matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang sangat dia kenal berjalan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung berlari mendekat pada dua orang di depannya dan berseru …

"Naruto."orang yang merasa di panggil namanya langsung membeku di tempat. Merasa bahwa pendengarannya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar menyerusan namanya. Dengan tampang horror Naruto dan Gaara membalikkan badan mereka untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang mereka duga itu salah. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."dan ternyata Kami-sama sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka.

"Sasuke-"bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto."dan Sasuke tetap berjalan mendekati Naruto yang dia kira hatinya masih menjadi miliknya.

Setelah Sasuke tepat berdiri di depan Naruto , Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, menariknya bermaksud membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring menghentikan aksi nekad Sasuke tersebut.

"Berhenti disitu Uchiha"

**GAARA POV**

"Naruto"tidak mungkin. Suara itu, suara itu memanggil Naruto-ku. Tidak, aku tidak bisa membuatnya memiliki Naruto-ku kembali. Cukup bagiku bertahan selama kami bersekolah, menjadi orang ke tiga yang memendam rasa tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui rasaku ini.

Aku dan Naruto berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Aku berharap bukan Uchiha itu. Aku mohon jangan sam-

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto." aku langsung membeku di tempat. Tidak, berani-beraninya dia mengucapka kalimat seperti itu. Siapa dia yang begitu berani merindukan Naruto-ku. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang di perbolehkan merindukannya. Kami hidup hanya berdua, aku untuk Naruto dan Naruto untukku. Kami dua dalam satu.

Dan sekarang dia berani mendekat. Ah, dia menyentuh tangan gadis-ku. Di-dia mau memeluknya? Takkan ku biarkan ini berlanjut Uchiha brengsek.

"Berhenti disitu Uchiha"

**GAARA POV END**

"Berhenti disitu Uchiha"Gaara mengcengkram bahu Sasuke untuk menunjukkan betapa tidak suka dirinya melihat Naruto di sentuh oleh orang lain, apa lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Hn..apa kau Sabaku?"seakan tau maksud Gaara mencengkram kuat bahunya, Sasuke bertanya sinis dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada mata jade Gaara.

"Ya aku. Dan, bisakah kau lepaskan genggamanmu pada Naruto?"Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Ano..tidak usah melotot begitu Gaara."Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana suram di antara Gaara dan Sasuke. "Dan Sasuke, apa kabar. Kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?"memasang senyum amat manis dan bicara sesantai mungkin, mungkin akan membuat Sasuke tidak memberikan tatapan tajamnya terus kearah Gaara.

"Hn."Sasuke berusaha menahan mimisan saat melihat senyum malaikat yang Naruto berikan padanya. `uuh~kenapa si Dobe ini selalu manis?`batinnya.

"Hei,,kau benar-benar tidak berubah masih setia dengan `hn` jelekmu itu."Naruto tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana masa sekolahnya dulu, saat dirinya masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke dan paling sering mendengar `hn` yang tak berguna itu.

"Aku takkan berubah. Kau yang berubah."Naruto agak malu kala Sasuke membicarakan perubahannya.

"Tapi kearah yang lebih baik bukan?"kembali, Naruto memasang senyum manisnya.

"Hn."dan lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf itu saja yang menjadi jawaban dari sang Uchiha.

"Kau. Gahh..kau memang selalu menyebalkan. Dasar Teme."Naruto jadi mencak-mencak sendiri. Mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang chabby dan memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda banwa ia sedang benar-benar sebal.

Sasuke dan Naruto asik dengan pertengkaran mereka sendiri, sampai-sampai melupakan seorang lagi yang hanya menonton pertengkaran bodoh itu.

`inilah yang tidak aku suka.`batin Gaara. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah tau bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto mempunya ikatan kuat yang sangat tipis namun begitu mengikat mereka. Entah apa nama ikatan itu, Gaara tak tau. Tapi sejujurnya ia tak ingin ikatan yang mengikat Naruto-nya terus terjalin, apa lagi dengan Uchiha di depannya ini.

"EHEM..Bisakah kita cepat pulang Naruto? Kau besok ada pemotretankan? Jadi hanya hari ini waktu kita membagi kartu undangannya."Naruto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara.

"Ah iya. Ya sudah Sasuke, sampai bertemu lain waktu. Aku senang bisa berjumpa kembali denganmu."Naruto hendak pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menghalanginya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Undangan apa?"tanya Sasuke. sejujurnya dia penasaran dengan undangan macam apa yang di bicarakan Gaara.

"Ooh itu. Kami akan menikah dua minggu lagi. Aku dan Gaara."senyum tulus dengan pancaran kebahagiaan yang begitu terlihat bersinar tampak di wajah Naruto. Dia begitu bahagia bila membicarakan tentang pernikahannya dengan Gaara.

"Hah?"Sasuke merasa dunianya benar-benar hancur. Malaikat pirangnya, Dobe-nya, Naruto-nya yang ia kira masih mencintainya dan akan tetap menjadi miliknya ternyata akan di miliki oleh rivalnya semasa sekolah dulu. Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat.

"Ini"Gaara menyerahkan satu kartu undangan pernikahannya dengan Naruto pada Sasuke. Dan dengan seulas senyum sinis yang di susul dengan seringai kemenangan, Gaara melanjutkan "Datang ya. Aku akan sangat senang bila sahabatku dan Naruto dapat hadir di acara bahagia kami."

Sasuke hanya mampu melotot pada kartu undangan berwarnakuning dengan aksen pita merah itu. `Ini tidak mungkin`batin Sasuke berteriak tak percaya.

"Bagus, kau sudah dapat. Jadi tinggal datang ya. Jaa Sasuke~"

Maka berlalulah GaaNaru dari hadapan Sasuke yang masih melotot kearah kartu undangan itu. Poor Sasuke!

"Sial. Siapa yang sahabatmu Sabaku? lihat saja nanti, aku pastikan Naru kembali ke pelukanku."dan tampaklah seringai licik ala Uchiha yang bermain di bibir Sasuke. Sepertinya Uchiha bungsu kita ini punya rencana yang patut untuk ia banggakan.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang GaaNaru.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya seperti tadi."Gaara memecah keheningan yang tercipta dia antara mereka.

"Hah?"muncullah wajah melongo Naruto. Alisnya berkerut, tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan calon suaminya itu

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto dan menberikannya tatapan tajam "Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti."ia menghentakkan kakinya karna kesal dirinya di anggap mengerti padahal jelas-jelas dia tak mengerti. Padahal kekasihnya ini tau kalau dirinya tak akan mungkin mengerti suatu masalah dengan pengertian yang terlalu abu-abu atau berbelit-belit.

"hhaaahh~"Gaara menghelah nafas karna mengingat kalau kekasihnya itu bodoh*rasengan* "Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme, seperti dulu saat kita masih bersekolah. Aku merasa kau akan berpaling dariku."susah payah Gaara menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. `Gengsi dong kalo ketahuan cemburu`batinnya.

"he-hei,,apa-apaan bicaramu itu? Sudah kubilang bukan, yang aku cintai sekarang adalah kau. Yang ada di hatiku saat ini adalah kau. Dan kita akan melanjutkan hubungan kita sesuai dengan rencana yang telah kita rencanakan. Jadi, percaya padaku."setelah mengungkapkan semua perasaanya, Naruto lantas tersenyum tulus dan menggenggam tanggan kiri Gaara. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kesungguhan dari semua ucapannya barusan. Naruto ingin Gaara percaya padanya.

"Hm. Aku percaya padamu. Dan maafkan aku."dan Gaara makin mengeratkan gengaman tangannya dengan Naruto. Mencoba menyakinkan hatinya bahwa Naruto ada bersamanya, fisik juga hatinya.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan berucap "aku mencintaimu." Sembari mengecup singkat pipi putih tanpa noda milik Gaara.

"Dan aku rela mati untukmu."hhaaah~Gaara akan mulai gombalannya lagi rupanya.

"Gombal."

"Tidak"

"Gombal."

"Tidak."

"Dasar…"

"Cintaku memang tak berdasar, dan cintaku bermula dari senyummu."

"Kau. Berhenti bersikap seperti itu."

"hahahaha.."dan meledaklah tawa Gaara di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

.

"hei,,hei,,bukankah itu model terkenal Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Iya, itu dia."

"Wah benar. Ayo kita minta tanda tangannya."

Dan masih banyak lagi bisik-bisik orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Naruto yang menyadari adanya ancaman fans-nya yang akan menggila langsung melirik pada Gaara. Dan ternyata Gaara pun menyadarinya.

Gaara menarik tangan kanan Naruto untuk mengajaknya berlari dari gerombolan Gadis remaja dan pemuda yang mengidolakan Naruto.

"Ayo."ucap Gaara.

Dapat di lihat dari arah belakang Naruto dan Gaara ada sekitar dua puluh orang berbeda gender, dari berbagai usia, sedang mengejar mereka, lebih tepatnya Naruto. Dengan membawa spidol dan berbagai alas untuk sebuah tanda tangan. Sepertinya sore ini adalah waktu untuk GaaNaru olahraga lari rupanya.

.

**_TBC or END?_**

.

.

_balesan review_

**Rosanaru : **Iya, Sasu mantan Naru. Pernikahan GaaNaru akan tetap berlangsung kok. Mungkin!  
>makasih udah RnR ya~<p>

**akihisa yoshii** : makasih udah RnR..RnR lagi ya~  
>N cerita `belive me, and come back to me`-nya yas hapus. Di ganti sama `Fate Game`.<p>

**kanon1010** : maaf yah anon-san, yas beneran lupa ama cerita kanon yang itu. Jadinya malah sama. Tp yas udah hapus n ganti ama yang baru. Semoga gak akan sama lagi ama author yang lain. Amin. Iya Sasu mantannya Naruto. Makasih udah review~

**namikaze malfoy** : Viiiii-chan~ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah RnR~

**naomi **: Sasu ngacauwinnya cuma dikit kok. Makasih udah RnR~

**hatakehanahungry** : Sasu itu mantannya Naru yang ninggalin Naru dulu. Tapi gak ada dendam di antara mereka. KakaIru? Ini bukan yaoi, jadi maaf~. Tapi kalo entar Yas bikin yaoi Yas bikin KakaIru deh#insyaalloh# Di sini Gaara udah OOC belom?

**shiho nakahara** : Gak kok, Yas malah bersyukur ada yang ngasih tau ke Yas. Yas udah ganti yang belive me, sama `Fate Game`. RnR lagi ya~

.

.

Pendek? Emang.  
>Yas emang lagi sibuk kuliah, tapi Yas nyempetin ngetik chapy ini n langsung update. Takut readers nunggu-nunggu *yakin amat ada yang nunggu*<p>

Yas bingung mau nerusin atau enggak. Tapi kalo minat readers sama fic Yas yang ini banyak, Yas pasti lanjutin. Jadi RnR ya biar Yas semangat.

Akhir kata..  
>Review please~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Halloooo~~~Minna-san~~~

Maaf lama update! Tadinya mau besok, soalnya teksnya mendadak hilang, tapi Otouto-ku yang baik hati bisa memunculkannya lagi,,iyaai~~

Bagi yang menunggu fic ini, Yas berterimakasih –sangat.

Yosh..tanpa banyak cingcong, silahkan di baca~~~

#

#

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kisimoto**

Genre : **Romance**

Main chara : **GaaFemNaru slight SasuFemNaru**

Rating : **T**

Story by : **Yashina Uzumaki**

WARNING : **Abal, gaje, AU, Typo (sangat), gender bender, (agak) OOC, dll**

…

…

Jam di dinding masih menujukkan pukul lima pagi, tapi Naruto sudah mandi, cantik, wangi, pokoknya rapih untuk ukuran kebanyakan orang yang mungkin baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya dan mengambil telpon genggam yang tergeletak terabaikan oleh dirinya yang sibuk membersihkan diri, dan membereskan bawaan pakaian untuk di bawanya ke tempat pemotretan hari ini. Pemotretan kali ini juga adalah pemotretan terakhir menjelang hari pernikahannya dengan Gaara.

Duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menjulurkan kakinya membuat acara duduknya lebih santai, Naruto lantas mencari sebuah nomor telpon orang yang sangat di cintainya, menghubunginya untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia akan berangkat ke pantai Konoha sebentar lagi.

Beberapa kali mencoba, tapi hasilnya tetap tak ada sambutan dari yang di hubungi.

"Sekali lagi aku beri kesempatan padamu. Kalau kau tetap tidak mengangkat telponmu, ku hajar kau Gaara."Naruto melotot dan mengumpat ke arah telpon genggamnya sendiri, seakan telpon genggamnya itu adalah wajah Gaara yang pagi ini masih tidur dengan guling yang di peluknya erat juga aliran sungai lendir yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka –iiuhk~jijay-

Klik,,

Suara telpon di sambut dari Gaara membuat wajah Naruto yang sempat masam langsung sumringah.

'Hm~'

"Hei,,apa hanya itu sambutan untukku? Aku menelponmu sudah delapan kali."Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal dengan sikap Gaara setiap kali ia mengganggu acara tidurnya.

'Iya,,iya,,tadi aku tak mendengan suara ponselku.'

"Huuh~tukang tidur."Naruto pura-pura merajuk, walau Gaara tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia tau kalau pujaan hatinya sedang kesal saat ini.

'Okeh, maafkan aku. Nah sekarang ada apa kau menelponku?'

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Aku akan berangkat ke pantai sekarang. Paman Iruka dan kru yang lain sudah menungguku di luar."ujarnya kembali semangat dan melupakan kekesalannya pada Gaara.

'Sepagi inikah? Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan dulu.'

"Besok saja. Sore aku akan langsung pulang kok. Dan setelah pemotretan ini, kau dan aku tidak boleh bekerja dulu, kita akan cuti dari semua pekerjaan dan mempersiapkan pernikahan kita."

'Baik Hime-sama. Sudah sarapan? Jangan kau lupakan sarapanmu.'

"Ya, aku sudah sarapan."

'Bagus. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku hari ini dan untuk pekerjaan hari lainnya akanku berikan pada Neji.'

"Hm~kau juga jangan lupa sarapan dulu. Ya sudah, aku harus pergi sekarang."Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri tas kecilnya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil dekat jendela.

'Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa kau bawa kantung plastik hitam.'

"Untuk apa?"tanya Naruto bingung. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, menutupnya kembali, dan ia melihat paman Iruka, manajernya, sudah bersiapa di depan pintu apartemennya –menjemput sang artis- .

Naruto mengangguk sekali pada Iruka tanda bahwa ia siap untuk turun ke bawah dan berangkat menaiki bus sewaan manajemennya bersama para kru yang sudah lama bekerjasama dengannya

'Kaukan suka mabuk kendaraan. Naik bus`kan?'

"Uhk~kau jahat Gaara."Naruto jadi mencak-mencak sendiri. Iruka yang berjalan di samping Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Iruka sudah tidak aneh melihat Naruto yang suka histeris sendiri bila sedang berhubungan dengan Gaara via telpon.

'Aku hanya mengingatkanmu.'ujar Gaara kalem, tanpa mengindahkan jeritan Naruto.

"Kau menyindirku."

'Ya,,tidak menyindir juga sih. Haha..jadi jangan lupa bawa kantung plastik`nya ya Hime-chan.'

"Aarrgh~kau menyebalkan. Sudahlah, aku matikan."

"Hati-hati. Aku mencintaimu.'

"Blush…y-ya,,aku juga mencintaimu. Kita bertemu di apartemenku nanti malam."

'Okeh..'

Setelah sambungan terputus, Naruto jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Hatinya selalu menghangat bila selesai berbicara dengan Gaara. Biarlah kekasihnya itu menyebalkan, tapi Gaara selalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tau apa yang di inginkannya. Dan selalu mencurahkan kasih sayang yang begitu menghangatkan dan nyaman padanya. Naruto begitu beruntung sebentar lagi bisa bersanding dengan seorang Gaara.

"Hihi, dari tadi ekspresimu aneh, Naru. Cemberut, mencak-mencak sendiri, blushing, dan sekarang kau senyum-senyum sendiri."komentar Iruka setelah melihat beragam exspresi yang di tunjukkan Naruto.

"Jangan tertawa, paman. Habisnya sih si panda itu menyebalkan."gerutu Naruto, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum bahagia.

"Tapi toh kau tetap menerima lamarannya."ujar Iruka juga di sertai senyum tulusnya.

"Itu kelemahanku-"jeda sebentar "Terlalu mencintainya."

"Aku tau itu."

…

Siang ini sudah lewat tengah hari. Kini Naruto dan kru-nya sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka setelah tadi bekerja keras melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Setelah istirahat ini mereka akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli oleh-oleh dan setelahnya pulang.

Bagi Naruto, cepat pulang dan bertemu Gaara adalah obat mujarap untuk rasa lelahnya. Berpose di depan kamera di pinggir pantai adalah hal yang menguras tenaganya. Panas dan gaun yang ia pakai juga sangat membuatnya susah untuk bergerak. Maka dari itu saat ini ia hanya duduk diam di sebuah batu besar di bawah pohon kelapa yang menjulang tinggi.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, ada sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan buah kelapa yang sudah terbuka bagian atasnya dan sebuah sedotan putih sebagai hiasan. Naruto mendongak dan iris safirnya sukses membulat tak kala melihat sepasang oniks menatapnya datar namun terkesan hangat dan lembut.

"Sasuke?"tanya Naruto, hanya untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak salah, dan memang tidak mungkin salah. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut pantat ayam selain Sasuke, ne?*chidori*Yas-chan tepar–

"Hn."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"tanya Naruto saat Sasuke juga ikut duduk di sampingnya dan menyimpan buah kelapa yang di bawanya di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku bilang hanya kebetulan, apa kau akan percaya?"jawab dan tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tidak."jawab Naruto mantap. Naruto sebenarnya tau apa yang Sasuke inginkan dengan menemuainya di sini, di saat ia tak bersama calon suaminya.

"Hn."

"Jawab aku dengan benar, Sasuke."tidak berubah, Sasuke masih tetap menggunakan dua hurup yang tak berguna itu.

"Aku sengaja kemari."jawab Sasuke. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke langit biru di atasnya, dan kembali melanjutkan, "Karna aku tau kau ada pemotretan di sini, dan tidak bersama si Sabaku itu."

Naruto tau apa kelanjutan dari pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke ini. "Sasuke–"

"Kau lebih tau bagaimana sifatku."Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Pandangannya kini lurus ke arah iris Safir Naruto.

"Jangan seperti ini."tapi Naruto malah menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap oniks pria yang pernah di cintainya dulu. Naruto tak mau melihat sorot mata kesedihan dan memohon dari seorang Uchiha yang sangat angkuh yang ia kenal dulu.

"Aku kembali ke Konoha untuk bertemu denganmu."Sasuke berkata sangat lirih, tapi begitu tegas ia ucapkan untuk yang terkasih.

"…"membisu, itulah yang hanya mampu naruto lakukan saat Sasuke mulai menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Maafkan aku."Naruto masih tetap diam, "Aku akui aku yang salah karna sudah meninggalkanmu."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu."akhirnya Naruto pun angkat bicara. Ia memberanikan diri menatap oniks Sasuke yang kini melembut menatap iris safirnya.

"Kembalilah padaku–"

"Tidak."potong Naruto. Ia sungguh tak ingin memberi harapan lebih pada mantan orang yang di cintainya dulu.

"Naru–"Sasuke masih tetap kukuh ingin mempertahankan argumennya untuk meyakinkan gadis yang di cintainya agar kembali padanya.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya. Kau sudah tau bukan kalau minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Gaara."potong Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu."suara Sasuke agak meninggi kali ini. Ia agak sedikit panik karna Naruto sepertinya serius dengan pernikahannya dan Gaara.

"Aku bisa Sasuke."untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berusaha untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hanya aku yang boleh berada di sisimu."nada dingin dan terkesan posesif inilah yang selalu Naruto sukai dari Sasuke dulu. Naruto tau Sasuke sungguh sangat mencintainya. Tapi perpisahan mereka beberapatahun silam telah benar-benar menghapus rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Ia tak mungkin dapat memaksakan hatinya kembali pada sang Uchiha jika sang Sabaku pasti akan tersakiti olehnya.

"Itu dulu Sasu-"

"DOBE!"habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau kembali padanya. Dan bentakannya pun keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"!"Naruto terdiam. Pasalnya ini kali pertama Sasuke membentaknya. Walau mereka dulu sering tidak akur, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya seperti ini.

Dan Sasuke sadar. Ucapannya kali ini terlalu bernada tinggi. Ia membentak gadis yang ia cintai karna terlalu emosi.

"Maaf. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu."Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto. Membawa tubuh kaku dan terkejut gadis yang sangat ia cinta itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah lensa kamera berhasil mengambil gambar momen SasuNaru tersebut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."jawab Naruto tergagap di dalam pelukan Sasuke. "Em,,bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tidak mau sampai ada yang salah paham."mau tak mau Sasuke pun melepaskab pelukannya pada Naruto. Dan Naruto lantas berdiri. Membersihkan bagian belakan dress berwarna putih gading miliknya dan baru akan berpamitan pada Sasuke sebelum–

"Aku mencintaimu."suara Sasuke terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi masih mampu untuk di dengar Naruto. "Masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tau."jawab Naruto tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih tetap duduk di atas batu.

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Naruto, memintanya untuk memandang oniks Sasuke. "Kalau kau tau, kembalilah–"

"Tapi aku mencintai Gaara."jawab Naruto cepat dan mantap.

"…"Sasuke langsung bungkam, tapi jemarinya masih tetap bertaut dengan jemari Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Ku kira kita bisa berteman seperti dulu."Naruto balas menggenggam jemari Sasuke yang meremasnya kuat. Memcoba menenangkan hati sang bungsu Uchiha yang sedang galau.

"Tidak bisa."entah kenapa suara Sasuke semakin serak. Ia sungguh tak ingin mengetahui bahwa gadis yang sangat di cintainya benar-benar sudah tak mencintainya seperti dulu.

"Kumohon Sasuke. Kita berpisah dulu secara baik-baik."balas Naruto lembut. Tak ada gunanya membentak orang keras kepala seperti Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Kau pergi untuk mengejar pendidikanmu, membantu perusahaan ayahmu."

"Tidak."

"Dan aku tinggal karna aku memang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Aku mohon, jangan buat ini semakin sulit."Naruto melepas genggaman tangan mereka, dan menimbulkan kekecewaan di hati Sasuke.

"Naru–"Sasuke langsung mendongak saat tangannya tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan tangan Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi. Sepertinya semua sudah menungguku."Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke di batu yang masih setia ia duduki.

"…"Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi matanya terus memandang punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

Sudah beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, ia malah berhenti sesaat dan menoleh kebelakan, menatap oniks Sasuke, "Ku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat lagi Teme. Dan sampai jumpa."Naruto pun benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan sang Uchiha sendirian.

…

"Tidak. Kau belum benar-benar mengenalku, Dobe. Kalau kau tak bisa kembali secara halus, maka aku akan merebutmu dengan paksa."

…

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya diam tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu paling berisik, itu membuat Iruka yang duduk di samping artisnya menjadi khawatir. Maka untuk mengurangi rasa khawatirnya, Iruka mencoba bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Naru?"

"Ah,eh ya, ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok."jawab Naruto terbata karna kaget Iruka tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Benar? Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu."mata Iruka memicing menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat salah tingkan menanggapi pertanyaanya.

"Tidak ada, Paman."jawab Naruto lagi mulai bisa tenang.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menceritakannya sekarang. Tapi aku sarankan, kau jangan terlalu stress. Pernikahanmu sebentar lagi lo~"

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaga kesehatanku kok."

"Ya,,ya,,"

…

Sejenak mari kita tinggalkan Naruto dan seluruh manajemennya yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing masing, dan mari kita lihat, apa yang di lakukan sang Sabaku di kantornya saat ini.

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan satu meja yang di penuhi berbagai kertas-kertas serta map berwarna-warni, duduk Gaara, dan di depanannya seorang lagi pemuda seumuran dengannya berambut hitam panjang yang di ikat bagian ujungnya. Mata lavender pemuda itu menatap Gaara intens.

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini, Gaara."pemuda dengan mata berwarna lavender atau kita panggil saja Hyuuga Neji, mengintruksikan gerakan Gaara yang tengah membolak-balikan berkas di tangannya.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Gaara pada wakil direktur Sabaku Corp itu. Neji adalah Sahabat Gaara sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan berkat bantuan Neji juga, Gaara akhirnya bisa kembali membangun perusahaan ayahnya yang hampir bangkrut kala itu.

Keluarga Hyuuga bukanlah keluarga yang berkedudukan tunggi di konoha ini, tapi keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang paling menjunjung tinggi nilai adat. Dan berbekal otak jenius, Gaara dan Neji bisa memulihkan kestabilan perusahaan yang kini mereka bangun bersama.

"Kau terlihat…bahagia?"jawab Neji ragu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak yakin begitu?"Tanya Gaara. Memangnya apa yang aneh dalam dirinya, sehingga sahabatnya itu menatapnya intens sedari tadi.

"Hanya merasa aneh saja~"jawabnya dengan senyum yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh Gaara.

"Terserah. Cepat kerjakan ini,"Gaara melempar salah satu dokumen berwarna kuning kepada Neji, dan melanjutkan, "Aku ingin semua masalah pekerjaan ini selesai minggu ini, karna minggu depan aku akan cuti untuk menenangkan diri sebelum upacara pernikahanku dengan Hime-chan."

"Patas."hanya itu tanggapan dari penuturan Gaara yang panjang lebar. Sekarang Neji semakin yakin dengan perkiraannya tadi, bahwa sahabatnya ini berwajah sumringah –walau tidak kentara terlihat– karna sedari tadi memikirkan dan menantikan peresmian hubungannya dengan gadis pirang itu dua minggu lagi.

"Apa?"Tanya Gaara yang tidak mengerti maksud kata 'Pantas' dari Neji.

"Ti–"

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk."sebelum Neji sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara ketukan pintu terlebih dahulu mengintruksikannya. Dan Gaara selaku pemilik ruangan mengijinkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Permisi Pak. Ini tadi ada kiriman untuk Bapak."seorang gadis manis dengan rambut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura, muncul dari balik pintu dengan tangan memegang sebuah amplop berukuran sedang berwarna coklat.

"Kemarikan."jawab Gaara. Sang gadis melangkah masuk dan setelah tepat berada di depan meja Gaara, ia langsung mengulurkan amplop tersebut di atas meja. "Terimakasih, kau boleh keluar."dan setelah mendapat perintah untuk keluar sang gadis yang ternyata adalah sekretaris Gaara pun undur diri.

"Apa itu? Cepat buka."Neji terlihat yang paling antusias dari keduanya saat mata levendernya mengamati amplop yang kini di pegang Gaara.

"Sabar. Ini kiriman untukku, bukan untukmu."balas Gaara ketus. 'Orang ini berisik sekali dari tadi'batin Gaara kesal sendiri.

"Aku tau."kini Neji menunggu dengan khidmat Gaara membuka amplot coklat tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Satu lembar

Dua lembar

Sampai lembar kelima, Neji terus menghitung kertas-kertas foto dari dalam amplop tersebut yang kini sedang di amati oleh Gaara. Dan sebuah suara berupa umpatan, membuat Neji memalingkan pandangannya memandang raut wajah Gaara yang berubah garang dan…kecewa.

"Brengsek."Gaara meremas satu dari lima foto yang ada dalam amplop dan membantingnya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Neji heran.

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah berdiri dan berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah berniat meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ha-hai…mau kemana kau?"

"Naruto. Aku akan ke apartemen Naruto."dan Gaara pun menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Setelah di tinggal Gaara, Neji lantas menghampiri kertas foto yang tadi sempat di remas dan di lempar oleh Gaara. Dan mata lavender Neji sukses membulat kala melihat gambar dalam foto itu.

"Skandal, heh?"

…

**_TBC_**

#

#

_balasan review_

**Miss no login** : Mulai dari sini Gaara akan mulai salah paham sama Naru. Okeh, emang niat Yas kok gak bakal Naru jadi sama Sasu.

Kalo naik jadi rating M mah kayaknya gak mungkin. Di T aja ya..makasih udah RnR~

**Rosanaru **: Waaah…Yas malas buat nyeritain masa lalu SasuNaru. Tapi mungkin ntar bakalan ada fleshback dikit-dikit deh..makasih udah RnR~

**namikaze malfoy** : Yas update lg~

Vi lebih suka GaaNaru? Ya kan ini fic emang buat Vi yang waktu itu badmood gara-gara Yas, kan?

**hatakehanahungry** : Terlihat OOC tidak Gaara di chapy ini? Gak ya? Maaf~

Saingan lain ya? Gak deh, kasian Gaara dong, udah si teme belom beres, ntar dateng yang baru. Bisa-bisa makin merah aja tuh rambut#di sabaku# tapi kalo mau ada yang ganggu lagi, kira-kira siapa?

makasih udah RnR~

**kanon1010** : Uuokeeh…Yas gak bakal bikin GaaNaru putus,,,mungkin?o.O

makasih udah RnR~

**yuchan desu** : makasih udah RnR~seneng deh!

Rencana Sasu buat dapetin Naru udah mulai nih. N kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutannya#sok misterius

…

…

Maaf kalo masih pendek. Mentok sih.

Okeh,,terimakasih buat yang udah review ya~~

Akhir kata

Review Please~~~


End file.
